


Empty Hopes

by druscilla



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Drabble, Hiatus, M/M, Sad, character fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 04:03:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4592208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/druscilla/pseuds/druscilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick sits alone and thinks about Pete.  Very short.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Empty Hopes

Patrick’s saved every note Pete has ever left for him over the past decade. He’s pressed every one between the pages of a photo album and he’s kept it safely in the office with his copies of Pete’s lyrics and important meaningless papers like contracts.

Now he’s sitting in the backyard with his feet in the pool, wondering if he should burn it all. Pull out each note one by one and light it on fire, throw it in the water and let it fade out. He knows he’s jaded. He’s also done.

Or at least, he wants to be. But he pulls the photo album full of words to his chest and squeezes his eyes shut, trying not to cry. Maybe tomorrow he can light the past on fire and walk away. Maybe tomorrow.

But not tonight.


End file.
